


Pinches

by yuricest (toonphile)



Series: Ducktales Incest Collection [8]
Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21802396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toonphile/pseuds/yuricest
Summary: Lena should've never woken up.
Relationships: Lena/Magica de Spell
Series: Ducktales Incest Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1483973
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	Pinches

Lena awoke to her wrists being held down.

Webby had asked her over for another sleepover after the disaster of the last one, just the two of them. Lena had wanted to decline, to just take a breather from everything. But Webby had given her those _eyes_ that Lena just couldn’t say no. 

They had messed around for a couple of hours before Webby had promptly passed out, and Lena decided to follow suit. 

But then. Her current situation.

She was conscious but her eyes were still closed, and she assumes it’s Webby trying to play some sort of prank on her, but when opens her eyes to slits, she sees it’s….

...It’s her aunt. It’s _Magica_.

She begins to thrash against her, trying to get out of her aunt’s grip, but it’s tight and it hurts even worse than if she’d just stay still. What makes it even worse when Magica leans down and whispers to her, “If you don’t stop struggling, I won’t hesitate to turn my...attention to your little friend over there.” 

Lena freezes at that. And she knows she has her magic, that she could easily send her flying. But the fear, the shock running through her veins right now made her act like an idiot. Because she had no reason to fear Magica anymore. She was powerless without her. But all those years of abuse and manipulation...that just doesn’t go away. Even now, she still sees Magica as the biggest threat in her life. 

Magica moves one of Lena’s arms to one hand, freeing one of her hands to…

She wants to kick her legs again, to get away, but she doesn’t Webby to get caught in Magica’s path, so she tries to stay still, with a low tremor going throughout her body. 

Magica’s fingers linger on her entrance, lightly brushing against it. Lena thuds her head back against her pillow, frustrated.

“Just get it over with.” Lena growls lowly, and Magica lets out a soft chuckle. 

“Eager, aren’t we?” Magica snarks, pushing a single finger in, and Lena has to take a big gulp of air because it _hurts._

It hurts worse than the years of abuse, worse than the hunger pains she had when she had no food to eat, worse than _dying_. Magica isn’t gentle at all, sticking in a second without making sure Lena was ready. It feels harsh, and rough, and like she’s being torn apart.  
And then Magica presses against her clit.

Lena can’t help the whine that escapes her, and Lena can see the sharp smirk that Magica. 

“Quiet, girl.” Magica’s still wearing that smirk, though, and Lena just looks away and grips the blanket under her, wanting to be away from this place, to be away from her.

And then Webby shifts in her sleep. 

Both pause, but Webby doesn’t move anymore, and Magica tightens her hold on her wrists and continues her ministrations.

Lena feels disgusted with herself, with her body, because she’s getting wet. Because of her aunt. And before she knew it, she was getting close, and Lena shut her beak as tight as she could, not to make a peep as she felt her orgasm ripped through her, and as Magica removed her fingers.

And then she was gone, and Lena wonders if it was all just a dream. She pinches herself. She’s awake.

**Author's Note:**

> spite writing is my fav activity :)
> 
> a request by a lovely anon!! thanks for requesting and i hope you enjoy!!
> 
> follow me on twitter @incestao3, and while requests are closed, my request tumblr is incestlyrequests!


End file.
